A Father Kind of Thing
by Smile 8D
Summary: Alice was raised for 14 years in an orphanage ran by Madame Teagan with her two friends. When their fathers came, the three knew that they may never see each other again. However, three months later, the wierdest thing happens...
1. Alice 1

"Alice! Somebody's here to see us!" Alice glanced up at the sound of her name being called, then jumped up at the rest of the sentence, scattering books and paper on the floor of the orphanage.

"Are you lying? If you are, Amalie, I swear I'm going to kill y-" Amalie laughed, interrupting Alice's' threat,

"I'm not, I'm not!" Maria was standing next to Amalie, usual smirk in place.

"She's not, I saw them! Three guys, a blond with green eyes," she nodded at Alice, "A tall blond with blue eyes," at this Amalie pointed here thumb at herself, "And the best part?" Her grin widened, "An albino. A fucking albino!" Alice raised an eyebrow, the hope slowly disappearing "Are you sure? I mean this can't be coincidence. We grow up in an orphanage, and then, after 15 years, suddenly three people who look exactly like us turn up. Surely not. I don't mean to be pessimistic, bu-"

"Alice! Amalie! Maria! Come here!" All three girls looked at each other, and then ran to where Madam Teagan was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"Yes Madam?" Amalie asked,

"I have some people you want to meet, follow me." As she started walking, Alice spoke up,

"Um- Madame? Who are these people? And why should we want to meet them? Should it not be the other way round?" Madame Teagan turned slowly to face the three girls that were following her into the lobby of the orphanage, two smiling slightly, one with crossed arms and a minor scowl.

"I think, Alice, you shall see that for yourself." She turned and carried on walking, "And stop scowling." Amalie and Maria giggled as Alice flushed and deepened her scowl.

Madam stopped walking in front of the desk, where three men were standing. They did look like Maria had said, a short blond with green eyes, with the uncanny resemblance to her. A tall blond with blue eyes who looked a hell of a lot like Amalie, and a pale haired, red eyed albino with a smirk that could have been Maria's.

"Girls, these people are Arthur Kirkland," the small blond nodded-, woah holy shit them eyebrows- "Mathias Køhler," The tall blond grinned, "and Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Awesome." Alice's eyes flicked away from the eyebrows of hell to 'Gilbert' as he said it.

"Gil, dude, shut up."

"Wanna try and make me, most un-awesome Mathias?"

"Don't tempt-" The man named as Arthur Kirkland coughed slightly, and the other two quietened down slightly, now only throwing the occasional punch, or sweep of the ankles.

"It's nice to meet you, you must be Alice." His accent was English, very posh and regal like. Alice realised with a start that he had raised his hand to shake hers, and she hesitatingly accepted. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, I've come to take you home."

"Home? This is my home. It has been for 15 years." He smiled, and responded with,

"Only 10 years, Alice. For the first five years of each of your lives, you three girls lived with your mother and each father respectively. Then, your mothers passed away and by the others, Gilbert, Mathias and myself were deemed too irresponsible to be fathers, and so you three were sent here to Ireland."

"You're my father." It wasn't a question.

"I am."

"You're English."

"I am"

"You referred to Madame Teagan as 'Ireland'."  
"I was saying more about the country..." Gilbert jumped in at this point,  
"Arthur, stop acting so regal and shit, we've all seen you drunk, save the girls, and we're all trying our hardest not to laugh." Arthur turned quickly, startling Alice,

"Shut the hell up, gitface!" Madame Teagan, Mathias and Gilbert all burst out in laughter, while Arthur flushed, and Alice swore she heard him muttering something about getting revenge with the Fairies, before Maria, Amalie and herself joined in with the laughter.

"Okay, okay, back to business. Madame Teagan, you have the papers?"

"Yes, here, sign."

"So, where are we going?" This was Maria, but it was the question on all the girls lips. Mathias responded first

"Well, Amalie, you're coming to my house."

"Maria to My hous-"

"Isn't it Ludwig's house?"

"Shut up, asshole"

"And Alice to my house," Arthur said over the bickering of Mathias and Gilbert, smiling at her over his glasses.

"Can I ask one more question?" He raised his (_**enormous**_) eyebrows, gesturing for her to carry on. "What's up with the eyebrows? And why do they look like Madame Teagans?"

* * *

"Are we sure that this is the right choice? I mean, wouldn't it be better for them to live in ignorance of us?" Mathias questioned the others as Alice, Maria and Amalie were packing their small bags. Arthur answered

"And mourn parents they never knew? No, I think this is a good choice."

"I'm glad that we were successful."This was Gilbert.

"They will be too, you heard what Ireland said. Alice is a genius. Maria's the best inventor since Thomas Edison. Amalie's medicinal skills are some of the best. They're basically forced to like them." Mathias nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose. I think I might always wonder what would have happened though."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows "What would have happened is that they would have grown up with no parents, and a normal school life, and gone on to be geniuses in their own right, all the while remaining friends. This way, they will grow up with a father, numerous un-bloodly relations, know about nations, and still be geniuses. You understand?" Gilberts stupid-yet-logical explanation had the three laughing.

"I suppose we're doing the right thing then."

"You shouldn't go through with something if you aren't sure about it!" They turned, and Alice was there, bag ob shoulder, hand on hip, scowl in place.

"Ahh, but, Alice, didn't you see?"

"Gilbert here just killed all of our doubts" Mathius and Arthur smiled at her, while Gilbert smirked.

"...Oh." She heard clapping behind her, and turned to see Amalie and Maria finishing high fiving.

"What?" They turned to her and smirked. "What?"

"Genius bested!"

"Gits!"

"The three adults in the room laughed as the two girls continued to tease Alice, while she flushed angrily.


	2. Maria 1

Maria Beilschmidt had no family, (except for two girls she called sisters), for the only 13 years of her life. Within the space of a four hour flight from Dublin to Berlin, she had a father, an uncle, and many of their friends. Her uncle's name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and he was a 'stupid workaholic, whose goal in life was to make everyone and everything as boring as him in every way,' but that was her father speaking. Maria's first meeting with 'Uncle Ludwig' hadn't gone all that well, and left her with the impression that he didn't like her. At all.

"Oi! West! I'm back!"

'_West?'_ Was the first though in Maria's head, closely followed by,_ 'Holy shit look at the size of this house. My god, I am going to enjoy living here. Is there a workshop?' _

"Dad?" Maria asked. Gilbert stopped shouting at 'West' and turned to her

"That is my most awesome of names."

"Your house is huge." She turned slowly, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's not his house." She turned to the new voice, "Ignore everything he said to you about owning this house, he lied."

"Ludwig, why do you hurt me so?" 'Ludwig' held his hand out to Maria,

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." Maria grinned at him.

"Maria... Beilschmidt." He looked at her. _Is that a smile or a grimace?_,

"A pleasure. Gilbert, I will be in the study. Aus- Roderich is about somewhere. Do not bother me." He left then, leaving Maria slightly shocked, and slightly hurt. She bowed her head, letting her hair cover her eyes, and bent to pick up her bag.

"Hey, kid." She looked up at Gilbert, "Don't worry about him. He's a right stick up the arse, but he's like that around new people." He ruffled her hair and grinned, "I'll show you to your room, and then I'll get you a tour, and hope we don't run in to Roderich, who is even worse than Ludwig." Maria smiled slightly,

"Sure."

As they went of the tour of the house, much to Gilbert's displeasure, they did run into Roderich.

But the meeting was mostly Maria's fault.

You see, Maria loved pianos. With a passion. Alice could play the piano pretty well, so when nobody was coming into the orphanage, the big Grand in the corner was drawn out so that she could play, and Maria and Amalie would dance. It was mostly musical nothings, but Maria had always wanted to play. When she found the door from whence the playing came, she couldn't resist opening the door slightly, peeking in to listen. When she did, she couldn't help but gasp. It was a room with one wall made entirely out if glass, the walls were a dark oak, and in the middle of the room, on a slightly raised platform was a dark Yamaha Grand.4

* * *

It was sleek and glossy, dark chestnut and played perfectly. Maria hadn't registered that the playing had stopped until someone said;

"If you want to listen, come in and listen properly." His voice was completely unexpected, piano still tinkling, and Maria jumped out of her skin before pushing the door open, and seeing the piano in full glory. She could now register that there was a small bulb above the grand, but for now it wasn't on. The walls were plain, only a chair seated just behind the platform, for spectators to watch, and to listen.

"Ahm, sorry for intruding," Maria smiled slightly, "I'm Maria Beilschmidt."

"I know who you are. Do you speak German?" Maria hesitated slightly. She and Amalie had been getting German and Danish tutoring, respectively, as soon as Madame Teagan told them their true Nationality. Maria loved German, and was told that she was especially good at it. So as not to lose it as she grew up, she kept a 'Diary of the Awesome' as she'd named it, and she wrote it almost entirely in German. Well, she tried.

"Yes. I've been tutored in it. I was told I was good at it" He smiled, but very slightly,

"Well, we'll soon see." He immediately switched to German, fucking Maria's brain up, and messing with her insides. "Do you play piano, Maria?" _Er._

"No. I would have liked to, but it was either the German tutoring, or piano."

"And you chose German?" He sounded genuinely shocked about it, Maria blinked at him,  
"Well, yeah. I never knew if I'd see my family, so I gave my all." At that he softened (slightly), and nodded (slightly),

"I see." He turned back to the piano, playing a few notes, and continuing to speak (still in German, mind), "You have a family now, yes?" _God this man is confusing! Choose a fucking topic and stick to it!_

"Yes I do. Though I'm not quite sure where you're going with this..."

"Then, would you like to learn piano?" Maria frowned,

"What? I have no money and no teacher."  
"I would teach you." _What the-_

"Why?"

"Because your father will not like it. At all." _Ah. Bastard._  
"Wh-"

"Roderich." Why _do I keep getting interrupted? _"Are you trying to turn my niece against her father?" Roderich whipped round, punching a number into the phone on his hand. _Where the-_

"I wonder what Ita- Feliciano would make of Maria-" Ludwig moved faster than Maria thought humanly possible, in three seconds throwing Roderich's phone out of the window and frogmarching Maria into the hallway at superhuman speed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yeah, this chapter sort of went weird. If you couldn't tell, this was Maria's chapter. The previous chapter was Alice, and the future chapter will be Amalie.**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

_**I also fucked up something on the previous chapter. **_

_**It says Alice was being teased by the **_two older girls_** when Maria's actually the youngest.**_

_**Their ages are**_

_**Alice-14**_

_**Amalie-15**_

_**Maria-13**_

_**I got Alice and Maria's names from , but Amalie's from Google **_**T.T**

_**I'm thinking of also doing chapters from Iggy, Matie, and Gil's POV, but I don't know. Tell me what you thiink~**_

_**Also, why can I imagine that Roddy want to get on Gil's bad side?**_

_**Like, ALL THE FUCKING TIME?**_

_**Lol.**_

_**.AJS**_


	3. Amalie 1

"Denmark? You left me in charge of your country. While you went skipping off to Ireland. Iceland's already going off on one, have you seen the volcanoes? It's lucky you managed to get back here at all."

"Erm... My name's Amalie.. I'm Mathias Køhler's daughter? I'm not sure who's calling, and I'm not sure what you mean by Denmark..." There was silence on the other end of the line for a while, until the voice came back on a few seconds later, sounding ever-so-slightly worried,  
"You're Amalie Køhler."

"...Yes."

"You heard my entire speech."

"Yes."

"Put Mathias on."

"Ah... Okay." She held the receiver to her chest as she called; "Dad! Someone's on the phone for you! It's-! Um." She help the receiver to her ear "Who are you?"

"Nikolais Thoe."

"Thanks." Covering the receiver. "Nikolais Thoe?"

"Ah. Thanks, Amalie. How mad is he?" said Mathias Køhler, emerging from his study-turned-TV-room.

"On a scale of 1 to 10? 3." Mathias nodded and held out his hand for the receiver. After Amalie handed it to him, he went to lift it to his mouth and- slammed the receiver down on the cradle, before walking back to his TV room, whistling serenely. Amalie's eyes widened. "Dad, you just put the receiver back down."

"Yeah, I'll call him later."

* * *

"Are we still gonna ignore it? That's the 17th call so far."

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Cool."

"I am SO gonna whoop your arse at House of Horror 4!"

"Yeah? You can try~"

* * *

"…Damnit."

"HAH!"

"No one likes a gloater, dad!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about 5 more games, if you win, you get to choose dinner."

"Bring it."

"DAMNIT!" Amalie and Mathias looked up as the doorbell chimed. No one moved, or made a sound. If they ignored it, it'd go away…

"Mathias. Amalie. I know you're there."

..Damnit.

* * *

**_I have no words to describe how awful I am._**

**_This is far too short and far too late. T^T_**

**_SORRYSORRYSORRY..._**

**_.AJS_**


End file.
